


Lies

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Makeup, Post-Break Up, Tragic Romance, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: A sequel to 'Tried to Walk'.I'm so sorry but I love youThey are all lies, I didn't know, I just realized I need youI'm so sorry but I love youSharp words, without knowing I let you leave in my anger---"I never believed people when they said how much it hurts to have your heart broken until it was me lying on my bedroom floor with mascara running down my face, gasping for air, crying. So don't you dare say you have never killed anyone because that night, you killed me."
Relationships: Germany (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: First Blush [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500
Kudos: 6





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> Ludwig - Germany's official human name
> 
> This story is inspired by Big Bang's song of the same name.

Ludwig woke the next morning on the wrong side of the bed. Somehow, he felt empty. He didn't know why and he couldn't explain how—reasons that irritated him even more. It was so uncomfortable. He thought that if he slept it off, the feeling would leave. But it was still there, sitting on his chest, heavier than ever. Even Feliciano noticed his sourness and decided to stay on his good side for the time being.

After the blond had eaten and changed, he quickly went on his way for work, hoping to occupy his mind with more useful thoughts. Once he arrived at his workplace, everything seemed to be normal and he was able to shrug off his former grumpiness as he did his job. During his break from paperwork, however, his cellphone rang indicating a text message. Picking it up, he checked the message.

It was from (F/n).

He forgot for a moment that they had broken up. Regret and guilt almost immediately consumed him as he leaned back in his chair. Usually, the two never had heartfelt conversations as the both of them were awkward with such topics, but she had once told him about her past— the bitterness of self-doubt, self-deprecation, and self-pity she struggled with. She was a strong woman, the type to keep everything in, but he had also witnessed her breakdowns. They didn't happen often, but they most definitely did happen. She had been crying in their shared room when she had a big fight with her parents one night, thinking he would come home late, and he found her curled up in a ball on her side of the bed, sobbing violently.

He had hugged her to him, tightly. He didn't let go until she had finished a series of hiccups and sniffling. There was also a time when she leant on him, weeping into his arms when her best friend had been hospitalised due to an accident. 

Every time, he held her close, doing his best to calm her, which he always did. Their relationship had plenty of ups and downs and now that he thought about it, it was an absolutely foolish thing to have broken up because of work.

Groaning, he held his head in his hands as he remembered shouting at her. He never did that until that night. ' _Last night_ ,' he corrected himself. It was just last night. They had just broken up last night. Even after she had shared all her dark burdens to him, and he to her; even after all the memories they've created together; even after all they've been through. Just like that, everything they strived for, their shared hopes and dreams, came crashing down. The truth hit him. He had broken her heart. The heart that both of them tried so hard to put back together. The heart he had given a piece of him to complete.

Looking up, he ran a hand through his hair. He had given a piece of him. And that piece was still with her. He still couldn't dare hate her, nor dislike her. Whether he liked it or not, he still loved her. And that was worse. Because he realised that he still had feelings for (F/n), his guilt grew to the extreme and his chest clenched painfully. He had hurt her too much. Too much for any cure.

He reached for his phone once more and looked at her text again.

**(F/n):** _We need to talk. Meet me at the apartment. 6 pm sharp._

Apartment. Why did she want him at the apartment? He still had a few things left over so maybe she was giving it back. Clenching his teeth at the painful feeling of rejection spreading across his chest, he texted back a quick ' _alright_ ' before locking and shoving his phone into his desk's drawer.

**\---**

Silence. That was all there was as (F/n) went about the house, packing various things into a box. Ludwig stood by the living room, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot every few minutes. He'd been standing there for almost ten minutes since he came in, early as usual. (F/n) hadn't said a word yet and had been packing ever since his arrival.

Sighing, she dropped the last of his belongings into the box and carried it to him before pushing it into his arms with a struggled huff. He caught it immediately, as expected of his quick reflexes. He gently placed it on the couch behind him, cautious as though it would break with the slightest touch, and turned back to face the girl.

"So this is goodbye then?" He asked, surprising himself at the volume of his voice that pierced the deafening silence. She almost blinked in shock as well, not expecting him to speak at all. He never spoke much, to begin with. She was always the one to start the conversation and also the one to keep it going. She knew though, that he was listening. He always was. Always much of a listener than anything.

"Until next time." She muttered. Slowly, as if reluctant, he nodded and turned to pick up the box of his things.

It seemed like an eternity, but a minute later he was by the door, already reaching for the knob.

"Wait." came (F/n)'s meek call. He looked back to see her seemingly contemplating something. He always found it quite adorable whenever she would be thinking deeply about something. Her brows would be furrowed, her finger or foot would be tapping unconsciously and she would always wear the same cute pout. This time though, it was more of a frown than a pout.

"I just, I need you to do one last thing, if it's alright with you." A nod was all he gave. Letting out a slightly frustrated huff and running a hand through her hair, she continued. "Tell me you don't love me anymore. That's it, that's all I need. Just, just state that for me. Right now."

Another long silence ensued after she spoke. He heard her, but he didn't know how to respond. Did he not love her anymore?

"I," her head lifted to look at him. "I don't love you anymore."

The look she gave him was as gone as quickly as it came, but he saw it clearly. Pain flashed through her features but she managed to hide it as she took a shaky breath and gave a nod of her own.

"Alright. Thanks." Walking over to him, she opened the door and gestured to the porch. He nodded in understanding and walked out, leaving her and their love behind.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Alternative ending:**

"Wait." came (F/n)'s meek call. He looked back to see her seemingly contemplating something. He always found it quite adorable whenever she would be thinking deeply about something. Her brows would be furrowed, her finger or foot would be tapping unconsciously and she would always wear the same cute pout. This time though, it was more of a frown than a pout.

"I just, I need you to do one last thing, if it's alright with you." A nod was all he gave. Letting out a slightly frustrated huff and running a hand through her hair, she continued. "Tell me you don't love me anymore. That's it, that's all I need. Just, just state that for me. Right now."

Another long silence ensued after she spoke. He heard her, but he didn't know how to respond. Did he not love her anymore?

"I," her head lifted to look at him. "I can't say that. I'd be lying if I told you I didn't love you anymore."

(F/n) let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and blinked in surprise as her vision suddenly blurred and tears started cascading down her cheeks. Putting the box down once again, Ludwig immediately went to her side and hugged her to him.

 _"Es tut mir leid. Bitte vergib mir."_ **I'm sorry. Please forgive me.** He muttered as he nuzzled his face into her hair. She, in turn, held onto him tightly, clutching onto the back of his shirt. Her mind was racing, and so was her heart. Was this really happening? Did he not hate her?

Letting her emotions consume her, she cried into his chest and he held her tight, just like he always did. Somehow, they ended up snuggled into one another on the couch with Ludwig rocking back and forth, cradling (F/n) in his arms.

She was getting drowsy from all the crying and he knew it.

"You can sleep, _liebling_. I'll be here when you wake up." **Darling** He whispered into her ear. She nodded, rested her head on the crook of his neck and shoulder and soon dozed off into a dreamless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in Wattpad on Jun 1, 2016.


End file.
